The proposed study will assess the frequency of cancer symptoms in a representative community-based sample of older persons, the response of older persons to those symptoms, and the role of the individual's support network on those responses. The study capitalizes on an existing national sample of older persons drawn for the 1980 study, Supports of the Elderly: Family/Friends/ Professionals. It will involve telephone interviews of the 718 Principal Respondents from the original study and an additional telephone interview with one network member of those respondents reporting symptoms within the last 4 years that could be associated with cancer. Interviews with approximately 400 network members are expected. Data from the previous study provide baseline measures concerning the respondent's support network and health problems. Additional data will be collected about symptoms, personal characteristics (including demographics, relevant knowledge and beliefs, and health), social networks and their influence, and responses (including symptom appraisal and seeking medical care). In a prospective substudy, individuals currently experiencing unresolved symptoms of cancer (estimated N of 50) and their network members will be interviewed again after 3 months concerning their subsequent appraisal of symptoms and seeking of medical care. Responses to symptoms. In a pilot substudy concerning the uses made of social networks on individuals with cancer, respondents having cancer in the last 4 years (estimated N of 45) and their network members will be asked supplementary items concerning the role of their support network in adherence to medical advice, activity patterns, and quality of life.